Tonada de Lamentos
by norako001
Summary: después de un concierto lise loud descubrirá que la familia no es solo la que tienes al nacer sino también la que te acompaña al crecer.


Oye tío gracias por acompañarme esta noche – decía Lise a su tío mientras observaba como las casas y edificios pasaban a gran velocidad desde la ventana del auto.

No te preocupes cariño siempre tengo tiempo para escuchar tus canciones especialmente cuando es tan importante para ti – respondió Lincoln mientras conducía su vehículo a toda velocidad por las calles para llegar a su casa a la vez que evitaba que el sueño lo venciera, entones mira su reloj y observa que son las 11:28 PM – oh vaya no me había percatado de que era tan tarde.

Tío creo que ya estoy lista para algo más avanzado – dijo Lise mientras se detenían al frente de la casa de su tío, no era muy grande pero eso a Lise no le importaba después de todo para ella es muy reconfortante – en serio – Lincoln la observo mientras salía del auto – además unas chicas me han invitado a unirme a un grupo que están formando aun es algo pequeño pero creo que tienen potencial – decía mientras entraba a la casa de su tío (para ella también era su hogar después de todo llevaba viviendo ahí toda su vida) después de tomar su guitarra y observar que el garaje fuera cerrado con seguridad (después de todo la última vez que no lo hicieron quedo abierta y todo el garaje fue destruido por un grupo de gatos callejeros) *click* cuando Lincoln cruzo la puerta continuo hablando – y bueno que dices.

Bueno yo creo que esta bien siempre y cuando tengas cuidado – decía mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Lise a la par que ella asentía – ahora vamos a dormir que tengo mucho trabajo mañana – un _de acuerdo_ fue todo lo que obtuvo – hay cariño todavía piensas en eso – fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrazarla.

Yo sé que no debería sentirme así pero hay veces en que no puedo evitar pensar que se sentiría que estuvieran en mi vida; ya sabes tener al menos una madre – fue todo lo que Lise pudo decir mientras apretaba su guitarra con fuerza debido a la mezcla de emociones que había dentro de ella – es decir; por favor tengo dos madres ¡dos! Y aun así ninguna tiene tiempo para verme o siquiera hablar conmigo – empezaba a respirar más fuerte a la vez que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos tratando de contener la creciente irritación – siempre están ocupadas con las fiestas, el estudio, los ensayos, sus conciertos, y cualquier otra cosa que estén haciendo – enojada y triste empezó a sacar todo lo tenía en su corazón – es como si vivieran en un mundo diferente !yo no sé si realmente quiero entrar en ese mundo ¡ simplemente ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida – en ese momento fue abrazada por Lincoln – simplemente quiero saber quién soy yo, no la hija de Luna Loud y Sam Sharp – rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de su tío mientras lloraba sin querer contenerse solamente liberar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser - sino yo ¡yo! ¡Lise Loud! quiero encontrar mi lugar en el mundo por mí misma no por alguien más – sentía las caricias en su espalda tratando de tratando de tranquilizarla – sé que es difícil *sniff* muy difícil lograr llegar lejos en el mundo sin apoyo *sniff* lo entiendo pero no quiero quedarme así, vivir bajo la sombra de mis madres no lo soportaría.

-Lincoln solo podía abrazar a la joven música mientras dejaba fluir sus sentimientos le dolía ver así a su sobrina pero sabía que lo necesitaba, ahora solo podía tratar de disminuir en lo posible su dolor a través de cariño y paciencia; misma paciencia que se había vuelto necesaria todos estos años que había intentado que se abriera a él sin ningún resultado positivo; al sentir como disminuían sus sollozos solo pudo intentar hablarle intentando con eso tratar de reconfortar a su sobrina – Lise tesoro te acuerdas cuando tus madres llegaron a la ciudad por esa concierto de caridad – un asentamiento de cabeza fue todo lo que obtuvo – je, todos en Royal Woods se volvieron locos ante la perspectiva de que dos súper estrellas del rock vinieran a esta aburrida ciudad – sintió el agarre de Lise aumentar de fuerza ante ese comentario – hable con ellas por teléfono antes de que iniciara el concierto ¿quieres saber que dijeron? – Silencio fue su única respuesta – que habían muchas razones para elegir este lugar pero la más importante eras tú – deposito un beso en la frente de la adolescente en sus brazos – lo ves; tu eres lo más importante para ellas que no siempre te lo puedan demostrar no lo hace falso – intento romper el abrazo pero Lise no lo dejo.

Falso – susurro ella con su cara en el pecho de su tío - ¡falso, Falso, FALSO! Yo estaba ahí escuche todo ellas no vinieron por mí; vinieron para poder revolcarse en un hotel sin que las observaran ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Acaso no soy una buena hija, acaso es porque no soy tan talentosa como ellas, porque soy el producto de un horrible y bizarro experimento, porque las personas que se suponen debieron amarme por quien soy me rechazan de esta manera – perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas a la par que sentía el frio de las baldosas el abrazo de Lincoln nunca se rompió sumergiéndola en una mayor tristeza ya que la única persona que la quería por quien era también era la única persona a la que había dañado directamente – porque no me odias.

¿Qué? – Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Lincoln a esa extraña pregunta – a que te refieres.

Yo he arruinado tu vida, tu matrimonio, tu trabajo, todos en la familia ya no te dirigen la palabra, ninguna relación que has tenido ha durado ni siquiera un mes, te botaron del trabajo es todo mi culpa.

Bueno la verdad es que no todo es cierto – Lincoln suspiro antes de empezar a contar – ya te conté acerca del protocolo de pelea de hermanas – Lise asintió y Lincoln se cuestionó si debía hacerlo al ver la expresión en la cara de la adolescente de 15 no le quedaron dudas y se preparó para revelar una pare de su pasado – bueno poco tiempo después de eso la situación se repitió esta vez con Luna y Luan al parecer ambas habían tenido una ya que habían elegido todo lo que creían necesario para poder declararse a sus respectivos enamoramientos solo que una semana antes descubrieron que la otra planeaba reunirse en el mismo lugar y hora para empeorar las cosas habían elegido el mismo regalo para asegurar que sus citas aceptaran su respectiva declaración, lo único que faltaba era comprarlo ya que no tenían suficiente dinero para comprarlo solas; pero bueno como te decía, cuando llego el día las dos salieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo, tus tías y yo los seguimos en vanzilla y mientras Lori conducía las vimos a las dos parecía que Luan iba a llegar primero pero a mitad de camino tu mama la hizo tropezar; todos nos molestamos por lo que hizo Luna pero eso no la afectaba ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en llegar a tiempo; al final recogimos a Luan y la llevamos a su cita con un chico llamado Benny lamentablemente no se dio y antes de que las chicas trataran de matarlo Luan las detuvo y pidió que regresamos a casa – Lincoln suspiro antes de volver a contar la historia – cuando la noche callo apareció Luna al parecer Sam la había aceptado y eso la había puesto de tan buen humor que ni un castigo de nuestros padres pudo quitárselo luego de eso la familia fue fragmentándose poco a poco hasta ahora Luan aún sigue molesta con Luna principalmente por que la culpa a ella de que su relación con Benny no se haya podido dar y las chicas están molestas con Sam porque creen que ella es la responsable de la situación actual de la familia – Lincoln observaba esos hermosos ojos de color avellana que heredo de Sam mientras pensaba en la suerte de la niña en sus brazos – entiendes ahora no es que no te quieran es solo que verte a ti les recuerda a ese momento del pasado.

Pero porque nadie me lo dijo – Lise intentaba levantarse mientras trataba de comprender el motivo de su familia para no decirle la verdadera razón del distanciamiento que tenían con ella.

Es que no es fácil para nadie – fue todo lo que Lincoln dijo mientras la llevaba a la cocina – has visto a tu prima Lara cierto – un _si_ fue su única respuesta – la verdad de su comportamiento es por el alcoholismo de su padre – esto tomo a Lise por sorpresa – si bueno tiempo después cuando Luan estaba en la universidad se volvió a encontrar con Benny pero ya no era el mismo de antes; había sufrido una serie de decepciones amorosas que lo habían sumido en la depresión y el alcohol Luan intento ayudarlo a superarlo pero no pudo hacerlo y una noche el intento suicidarse, no lo logro, por suerte una llamada anónima al hospital pudo salvarlo – mirando directamente a los ojos de sus sobrina Lincoln pudo darse cuenta de la sorpresa de escuchar esa parte de la historia de su familia.

¿Fue la tía Luan quien lo salvo no? – un _si_ fue la única respuesta que recibió – ¿lo hizo porque aun lo amaba cierto? – la compresión en los ojos de su tío fue más que suficiente para la joven – pero el aún es alcohólico como puede Lara soportar eso.

El secreto es que no lo hace – se levantó para tomar un trago de agua y después de beberlo continuo - ella escapa de esa situación de la única forma que conoce.

Por eso viene aquí – aceptando el vaso de agua que le ofrecían solo pudo pensar en lo triste que era la situación de su prima – ahora entiendo él porque te busca tanto – levanto la mirada para ver a su figura paterna observar con tristeza el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana – para ella eres su padre igual que yo.

Así es – al dirigir la mirada a las escaleras se encontró con la imagen de la última integrante de la casa mirándolo fijamente – yo fui quien se encargó de ella desde el accidente – mientras lo decía abría los brazos para que su sobrina lo abrazara cosa que hizo de inmediato – lo siento te desperté.

No – dijo al abrazar con fuerza a su tío mientras observaba a su prima - no lo hiciste –al observar a la joven rubia sonrió y dijo – hola Lise como te fue en el concierto.

Bien muy bien – fue todo lo que dijo mientras observaba a la joven castaña frente a ella de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho – a que se refería nuestro tío cuando dijo que tuviste un accidente – fue todo lo que dijo antes de recordar el único accidente en el que recordaba que la persona frente a ella estuviera involucrada – oh por dios; tú estabas en ese auto.

Si yo estaba en ese auto cuando choco – una sonrisa triste se asomó por su cara – debí haber muerto aquella vez – no pudo continuar antes de ser abrazada por Lise – que estás haciendo.

Ya no sigas – al sentir como el abrazo de Lincoln las rodeaba continuo - no tienes que soportar eso sola – se separó un del abrazo para decirle - ya no más.

Gracias – fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Lara – los quiero a todos.

Y nosotros te queremos – fue lo que dijo Lincoln al observar ese hermoso momento – bueno chicas será mejor que vayan a dormir ya es muy tarde.

Papa tiene razón ya vámonos Lara – Lise empezó a arrastrar a Lara después de observar la hora en su teléfono táctil con una pegatina de la cara de un conejo en la esquina superior izquierda (ambos regalos de Lincoln) mientras su prima tenía una cómica expresión de sorpresa para la diversión de Lincoln.

Son unas buenas chicas – dijo al tomar una foto enmarcada en la sala de su casa – y yo las cuidare – sonrió al observar a una joven rubia de 15 años con líneas de cabello castaño de diferente forma y grosor con una camisa blanca que tenía un par de alas de color azul en el pecho, chaqueta de color rosa oscuro y una falda morado claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con un par de cinturones de color blanco y unas botas moradas y a una joven castaña de 14 años con el pelo ondulado usando una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo con unas jeans con zapatos de salón y mientras llevaba una pulsera con forma de flor amarilla en la muñeca derecha.

 **Hola soy yo para empezar el porqué de hacer una historia con los hijos del Lusam (Lise) y Luanny (Lara) es porque hasta ahora no he visto a nadie más que lo haga a pesar de haber pasado más de un año desde el capítulo L is for love y los respectivos shipping que aparecieron, así que me dije porque no hacerlo yo para que sepan los personajes de Lise y Lara me los encontré en el comic luanverse yo solo los utilice para esta historia.**

 **Y ahora un pequeño dato para que sepan más de los personajes:**

 **Lara: En el comic heredo el gusto por hacer juegos de palabras de su madre pero a pesar de eso es una chica muy sensible especialmente porque también heredo la falta de pecho de Luan.**

 **Lise: En el comic todo lo que sabe de ella es que actúa como la terapeuta de Lara debido a que fue la primera persona que llamo después de su encuentro con las otras posibles hijas de su madre (Luan), además de poseer un gusto por el rock y llevar una guitarra morada parecida a la de su madre (Luna); es todo lo que se sabe de ella debido a que no tuvo líneas en todo el comic.**


End file.
